onepiecefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Historia innego początku: Rozdział 9
Niespodziewana siła - One Piece: Historia innego początku, rozdział 9 Gdy piraci już mieli przejść skarpę, zostali zatrzymani przez Usoppa. Metalowe kule nie są jednak na tyle mocne, żeby zatrzymywały piratów w nieskończoność, zwłaszcza, że wojownik był dosyć śpiący. Trójka chłopców zdołała go wybudzić w idealnej chwili. Gdy banda zbliżała się do niego, zostali powstrzymani przez następną przeszkodę, przez miecze Łowcy Piratów, Roronoę Zoro! Za nimi, stała Nami. Kaya widocznie została w domu z chłopcami. - Hej, uważajcie na tego dziwaka! To jakiś czarodziej! Pomachał mi przed oczami czymś dziwnym i nie mogę się ruszyć! - krzyczał Luffy. - Pomachał? Luffy, on jest hipnotyzerem! - stwierdziła Nami. - I co mam zrobić, żeby się znowu ruszyć? Nie czekał długo na odpowiedź, Roronoa Zoro podbiegł do niego i uderzył go w twarz. Chłopak przewrócił się na ziemię i po chwili wstał. Wszyscy byli zszokowani. - Zoro, ty idioto! Co ty robisz!? - A czy czar nie przestał działać? Rzeczywiście, Luffy mógł się normalnie ruszać. - No tak... Dzięki Zoro! Jango był wściekły. Póki co, nic nie mogło powstrzymać gumowego dzieciaka. Jeśli ostatnie nie zadziała, zostanie już tylko liczyć na kapitana Kuro. - Potrzebni są bracia Nyaban! Przyprowadźcie braci Nyaban! - krzyczał hipnotyzer. Po chwili, ze statku wyskoczyło dwóch dziwnie wyglądających piratów. Jeden chudy, drugi grubas. Oboje mieli na rękach ostre pazury. ---- Następna rana pojawiła się na ciele Smokera. Tym razem poważniejsza, na brzuchu. Kuro znalazł sposób na ranienie Smokera. - Haha! - zaśmiał się pogardliwie Kuro - Nawet Logia nie poradzi sobie z kocimi szponami stworzonymi z Kairoseki! Smoker nie był w stanie pokonać swojego przeciwnika. Ta prędkość, ta broń, ta pomysłowość. Ale za kapitana Kuro płacili tylko 16 milionów Beri! Albo było to za mało, albo Smoker musi naprawdę nad sobą popracować. Wyciągnął swoje Jitte do walki. ---- - Sham! Buchi! - krzyczał Jango. Dwóch piratów stało koło niego. - Nie krzycz! Jesteśmy tutaj! - A no tak... Macie pokonać tych marynarzy! - A-Ale k-kapitanie... - zaczął Buchi, po czym Sham dodał - Kapitanie! C-Ci marynarze wyglądają na groźnych! - Nie jęczeć mi tutaj, walczcie! Zoro patrzył się na dwójkę. - Czy to oni mają być ich tajną bronią? - myślał. Odwrócił się do reszty - Biorę ich na siebie. Coś mi tutaj nie pasuje... Luffy popatrzył na Smokera. Ten znowu został trafiony i ciężko ranny upadł na ziemie. Czyżby kapitan został pokonany? - Gomu Gomu no... - Kuro odwrócił się w stronę krzyczącego gumiaka - Pistol! Ruch Luffy'ego był szybki, jednak nie dosyć, by trafić pirata. Ten stanął tuż przed nim. - Nie jesteś Logią, tylko Paramecią. Na nic twe wysiłki. - Nie będziesz bezkarnie ranił Dymka! Kuro nie zareagował na odzywkę Luffy'ego. Zaczął szybko biec w jego stronę, by go przeciąć. Luffy jednak zdołał odskoczyć. - Ty też jesteś szybki. Jednak, co powiesz na to? - nagle, Kuro zrobił coś dziwnego. Zaczął dziwnie kręcić swoim ciałem. Piraci Czarnego Kota przerazili się. - Kapitanie! Nie rób tego! Luffy ze zdziwieniem patrzył się na ruchy Kuro. - Shakushi! - nagle zniknął. Przez chwilę było cicho. Nagle, piraci dookoła zaczęli być cięci. Luffy wszystko rozumiał. Nie był na tyle powolny, by nie zauważyć ruchów pirata. Luffy znalazł go i złapał wydłużoną ręką, po czym uderzył w brzuch. - Podoba ci się ranienie swoich ludzi!? - uderzył go jeszcze raz. Kuro był zdezorientowany. Jak ten marynarz mógł tak szybko go złapać? Wyrwał się mu. - Co jest z tobą nie tak? - Shishi, jesteś powolny. - Co!? Smoker widział Luffy'ego, jak to jest, że złapał Kuro? - Opanowałem Rokushiki, Soru, dzięki czemu mogę być nawet szybszy od ciebie. Ale... - zatrzymał się na chwilę - ...nie używam go póki co. Wszyscy w okolicy byli przerażeni. Jak można być tak szybkim? Kuro tymczasem znowu wszedł w tryb Shakushi. - Soru! - Luffy także znikł. To chyba pierwsza taka sytuacja Kuro, gdy w takiej prędkości widział coś tak wyraźnie! Widział dokładnie twarz Luffy'ego i na szczęście zdołał zwolnić szybko, bo dostałby w twarz od techniki Gomu Gomu no Pistol. Podczas tego ruchu, udało mu się zranić Luffy'ego. Ten został porządnie zraniony, ostrza przejechały po jego brzuchu i z bólu odskoczył w bok. Przewrócił się na ziemię. Czyżby to był koniec? - Shakushi: Tatsumaki! - tym razem, Kuro poruszał się dużo szybciej niż przedtem i swoim biegiem dookoła wytworzył duży huragan, który zaczął unosić gumiaka. Luffy starał się coś zrobić, jednak ból uniemożliwiał mu ruch. - Mu-Muszę wal-czy-yć... Gdy Luffy był już wysoko, nagle w tornadzie, oczywiście poza latającymi piratami, pojawił się biały dym, właśnie w tej chwili, gdy Kuro wyskoczył, by go pociąć. - Myślisz, że pokonasz "Białego Łowcę", Smokera!? - niewiarygodne! Chociaż Smoker nie dawał sobie wcześniej rady z mniejszym tornadem, teraz znalazł na to sposób. Idąc "z wiatrem", mógł przyśpieszyć do takiej prędkości, żeby materializując się mógł doskoczyć do Kuro. Miecze pirata zderzyły się z Jitte marynarza. Na tym nie koniec, Smoker nadal był częścią ciała dymem w tornadzie i jakimś cudem zdołał go zatrzymać. Wszyscy upadli na ziemię, wiatr zniknął. Smoker upadł po otrzymanych obrażeniach. ---- Sham i Buchi dosyć niezdarnie zaczęli zbliżać się do Zoro. Przyglądali się wszystkiemu Nami, Usopp, Coby i Helmeppo. Pozostali marynarze zostali z Kayą. - Z takimi mięczakami nawet ja bym sobie poradził. Oi, Usopp! Trafiłbyś tego grubego? - Haha, co to dla mnie za problem? - młody przymierzył się dobrze i wypuścił w jego stronę miedzianą kulę - Namari Boshi! Trafił akurat, gdy pirat zmienił taktykę i z prawdziwym zaangażowaniem skoczył na Zoro. Ten ruch wytrącił dwójkę z równowagi, Buchi zauważył kulkę i przeciął ją w powietrzu, przez o musiał się zatrzymać, a w tym czasie Sham został przewrócony przez Zoro. - Hah, fajtłapy. - przyznał Zoro i zaatakował Buchi'ego. Mężczyzna bronił się, robił co mógł, ale w końcu został przecięty. To samo z Shamem, ten jeden ruch, jedna kulka Usoppa zaważyła o szybkim zwycięstwie szermierza. Zdziwiło go nagłe pojawienie się wiatru podczas walki. Gdy znikło, zauważył Kuro szarżującego na Smokera. Ten nie dawał rady, ale bronił każdego następnego ataku. Nagle przestał. Noże Kuro już leciały w stronę jego twarzy. Nagle pojawił się opór. Był nim jeden z mieczy Zoro. Mężczyzna ze swoimi mieczami stał koło pirata. - Kapitan Kuro... Ponoć mogę zdobyć nawet 16.000.000 Beri za twoją głowę. - Następny? Haha, najpierw musiałbyś mnie pokonać! - Kuro odskoczył do tyłu i stanął twarzą w twarz z łowcą nagród. Przygotował się do ataku i zaczął biec w jego stronę. Zoro zrobił to samo. - Neko no Te: Spinner! - Kuro podczas biegu zaczął szybko się obracać i niczym spiner atakował przeciwnika. - Santoryu: Oni Giri! - Zoro złożył miecze w swojej ulubionej pozie i szybko zaatakował przeciwnika. Nie zatrzymali się, po cięciach biegli dalej. Zatrzymali się po kilku krokach. Z jakim efektem? Roronoa uśmiechnął się. Co to za mała rana na brzuchu? Gorzej było z kapitanem, który zaliczył kilka ran na klatce piersiowej. - Kapitanie! - krzyczeli piraci - Co jest nie tak z tymi marynarzami!? Nagle, uderzenie w brzuch powaliło byłego kapitana. To Luffy zdołał się już pozbierać po jego cięciu z użyciem Kairoseki i wyżył się na nim. Tym gorzej, że trafił prosto w rany, oj! To musiało zaboleć! Po chwili podszedł do wstającego pirata i obwiązał swoje ręce i nogi dookoła niego. - To już twój koniec! - ruszył znacząco głową, znacząco, bo wystrzeliła kilka metrów do tyłu. - Nie! Mój plan! Te zmarnowane... Gomu Gomu no Kane Przed oczami Kuro przeleciały całe trzy lata. Te wszystkie plany, knowania! Wszystko posło na marne przez jednego gumiaka i jego przyjaciół. To skandal! Gdy głowa Luffy'ego zderzyła się z głową Kuro, pirat upadł na ziemię. Utracił przytomność. Rozdział 10